


High on Emotion

by Flaquoe



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tags Are Fun, fluffy story, we need more fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaquoe/pseuds/Flaquoe
Summary: High School AU - Martín Berrote visits a new school for his last year. There he meets new people, builds great friendships and maybe, just maybe, he will also find the love of his life.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 31
Kudos: 120





	1. The beginning I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys,  
> I'm writing 24/7 now. Help me.  
> I love the high school setting and in this fandom there isn't enough of that, so here I come.

MONDAY (1st day of school)

School. The place in the world that Martín hated the most. Not because he didn't follow up in class, on the contrary, he always was one of the best in his grade and he never had a problem to understand anything.

He hated school because he never found social connection. It was difficult for him to find friends, because he often visited a certain school only for a short amount of time. He lived alone with his mother and she had to move around the country because of her job, and Martín always had to follow her everywhere.

And that's the reason why he had already visited 13 different schools at the tender age of 18.

However, everything could change for Martín this year. After endless years of traveling around, his mother finally found a permanent job in a small town. And she did that during school holidays, so that Martín didn't need to start a new grade in the middle of a school year, but instead right at the beginning.

Deep down, he believed and hoped that everything would be different this year and that he could finally build a real friendship.

And maybe, just maybe, he would find something more for the first time in his life.

<3

*BRRRRRRRRR*

The alarm clock made a noise with a loud tone punctually at 7 a.m. and wrenched Martín out of his sleep. He had been a late riser all his life, problems with getting up early had become a daily routine.  
But on this important day he literally jumped out of bed, hit the alarm clock and began to prepare for the day in no time.

Today was the first day of school, both the first day in the new school year but also his first day at his new school.

He had gotten used to being the new one and was therefore no longer excited, but this time it was different: at this school he would graduate, there he would make friends (hopefully). He could not leave a bad first impression there.

Martín quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth, and dressed in something suitable. If it were up to his mother, he would always have worn a suit or at least a shirt on his first day at school, but this dressing would only be liked by the teachers. He has tried to explain to his mother so many times that with such clothes he would immediately be the laughing stock of the school.

But she was a mother and like all mother she didn't understand his point.

In the meantime, however, he was old enough and could choose his own clothes. And on that day he decided on simple jeans, a plain t-shirt and his leather jacket. That had to be enough.

He looked at himself in the mirror again and then made his way into the kitchen. There his mother was already sitting at the table, drinking her morning coffee and reading the daily newspaper. When she heard Martín entering the kitchen, she looked away from the paper and looked up at her son.

“Do you want to wear that? Wouldn't you rather put on a shirt?"

"I love you mom, but if you keep giving me advices like that, I'll never find friends. No normal student is wearing a shirt for school."

“You're exaggerating again. You are a smart, handsome young man. You can only be liked,” said his mother with a sweet smile on her lips. "And a lot of people were wearing shirts when I was going to school."

"Mom, first of all, stop the flattering. And about your second point? That was half a century ago."

His mother ignored his last sentence and only replied "I'm just telling the truth about you, my dear. You are a great boy." Now she rose from the table, stepped up to Martin and hugged him. “They will love you. I can already guarantee that to you," she whispered in his ear.

She released him from the hug and made her way to the cabinet to give Martín something to eat. However, he was already on the way to the door.

"Mom, that's not necessary. I'll get something on the way. I don't want to be late on my first day.”

His mother glanced at him briefly, then shrugged and sat down at the table again. After years of living together, it eventually became clear to her that there was no point in discussing with Martín.

"Love you mom. See you in the evening."

"Have fun, darling, I love you too."

<3

Martín lived close enough to the school to walk the path. He never liked to go by the bus anyway, little space, lots of people, little air, a lot of noise. There was nothing positive for him about busses.  
For this reason, he was glad that he was only living 15 minutes away from school this year. There was even a bakery on his way so that from now on he could always get his breakfast there.  
Today he just got a simple croissant, which he ate while walking the last part of the way to school.

In the meantime, the excitement was spreading all over his body. He didn't know what was going to happen. The first day was always of great importance, he had already noticed this when he changed school for the second time, when he was wearing a suit on the first day and for the rest of his time at that school he was considered a nerd. That was in the first class. (Children can be nasty.)

This day he didn't want to go wrong.

<3

Martín's first course in a new school was always to the school office to report there and get his things.

Fortunately, the way there was signposted, which is why he didn't have to speak to anyone to ask for the way. It's not that he was shy, but you never knew who you were talking to.

Martín snuggled past the masses of students, who all happily gathered to greet each other, it was the first day of school after all.

After three minutes he had found his destination, which he now entered. He immediately saw a friendly looking woman behind the desk. She smiled at him and said in a fitting voice "Good morning. How can I help you? ”

"Good Morning. My name is Martín Berrote and I'm starting my first day at this school today. I should get in touch here."

<3

Martín received all the information and things he needed within 10 minutes. He got his schedule and was brought to the first lesson by the principal. It had started 5 minutes ago, but Martín had a good reason to be late.

The principal knocked on the door, opened it a few seconds later and then went into the classroom. Martín's whole body was full of excitement, he took a deep breath and then followed her into the room.

"Good morning class. I want to introduce you to your new student. "

While the principal was speaking, Martín didn't look at the floor as most new students would do, but instead let his gaze wander across the class. Some of the students were drawing on their notes, others chatted quietly with their neighbors, but most of them looked at Martin with curiosity. And he looked at them all in curiosity as well.

Someone in the back row caught Martín's eye. This was clearly the hottest guy martín has ever laid eyes on. Tall, dark hair, breathtaking facial features. The guy was staring at him as well. Their eyes fixed on each other and neither of them could look away.

Only when Martín briefly noticed the words of the principal next to him, he could take his eyes of the guy.

"Martín, do you want to introduce yourself?"

However, Martin hadn't heard what she already said about him and so, to be on the safe side, he answered no to the question before telling the same thing about himself again.

“Well, then I'll leave you alone. Have fun with the rest of the history lesson,” she said and then left the room.

Martín still stood in front of the blackboard, now his gaze wandered to the teacher at the teacher's desk. There sat a middle-aged man who already looked like a history teacher from the outside, wearing glasses with hair combed to the top of his head. When Martín stared holes into him, he took the word.

“Hello Martín. I'm Mr. Cargee. I would also like to welcome you to your new school. You can sit in the third row next to Ágata.”

Martín now looked back at the class, his eyes immediately fell on a young woman in the third row who was chewing on her gum and waving to Martin.

"Come on, shy guy," she shouted from the back row.

Martín just shook his head, smiled and made quick steps towards his seat. When he stood next to his chair, his eyes focused on the row behind his table. Sitting diagonally behind his seat was the young man whose eyes Martín could not avoid three minutes ago. Now, however, he only looked at his phone, which he has laid on the table.

Martín looked away and sat down next to Ágata.

“Hi shy guy, you can call me Àgata,” she says with an outstretched hand while she pressed a bubble of gum out of her mouth.

"Hello not-so-shy lady, you can call me Martin," he replied now and took her hand.

"I like you already, Martín."

At this moment he became aware, that maybe it was not that hard to build a friendship with someone.


	2. The beginning II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I'm really writing 24/7. This is fun. And this all takes so long. How can people drop 5000 word chapters every day?

The first lesson went surprisingly well. Of course, that did't mean that the contant was good, because it wasn't. For Martín, history has always been the most boring and unnecessary subject of all. He saw no point in knowing all the historical events of the past 10,000 years. Why do you need to know that anyway? Mathematical calculations and physical processes were of much greater importance to him.

And since he was obviously not the only hater of history in the class, he talked quietly to Ágata until they were warned by Mr. Cargee and had to change their type of communication to writing notes.

M: This is clearly the most boring history class I've ever had. Does this teacher always talk continuously for 60 minutes?

A: Yes. And the best is yet to come: If you have English in the first period on Thursdays, he is also your English teacher.

M: You must be joking. Then I will probably have to skip classes more often, otherwise I will not survive this school year.

A: I knew immediately that I would like you. Finally someone in this class who has no stick up his ass. And when it comes to skipping class, sign me up!

No, the first lesson was not good because of the history content. The first period went surprisingly well because Martín felt like he had found a friend after only 60 minutes.

<3

After the lesson ended, Martín left the classroom with Ágata. Together they made their way towards the lockers.

"What will be your next lesson?" Ágata asked after a few meters.

"Physics with ... eh," Martín took a quick look at his schedule "... with Mr. Hasselbet and yours?"

"You still got physics? Are you crazy? That was the first thing I banned from my schedule. In contrast to history, you can at least deselect that.”

Martin just shrugged. Physics had always been an interesting subject for him. Some processes in nature were unexplainable. This subject gave him answers to some of his questions, he was now able to explain some things to himself and find a solution to other problems. However, he could also understand if someone didn't like physics. It could be really depressing if you didn't understand anything.

They were still on their way to the lockers when Martín asked again "And which subject do you have now?"

Ágata burst her bubble of gum to answer him: “Art.”

"Art? I can't even paint stick figures and the only painter I know is Salvador Dalí.”

“Believe me, Martín, you have to appreciate art. It has always fascinated me because you can see it all over the planet. Art is everywhere. But do you know what the best art is? The security features of banknotes. That is something special. A sick jerk must have invented all the watermarks, security threads, micro scripts and holograms. This art is harder to fake than the Mona Lisa. Believe me ..."

Martín had to suppress a laugh in the meantime. “Ágata, Ágata, stop. You sound like a criminal. "

Ágata just gave him a mischievous smile.

<3

After both visited their locker, Ágata showed Martín the way to the physics rooms. After the lesson they decided that they will meet in the cafeteria.

Martin was now alone in front of the classroom. He caught himself, took a deep breath, and then entered the room. Some of the students were already in their seats, others weren't there yet.

Martín walked to the teacher's desk. This caught the attention of the man sitting there. The latter raised an eyebrow, peered up at Martin, looked away after two seconds, and stared again at the sheet in front of him.  
"Good morning. My Na ... " but he didn't get any further, because he was interrupted with a "Yeah. I'm not interested in names. Just sit down somewhere. "  
Martin could hardly believe his ears. What did that idiot think who he is? How could he be a teacher? At that moment, he wasn't sure if he would still like this subject after a few lessons with this ignorant pig.

Martín now turned away, briefly glancing over the class. Almost all of the seats had already been taken, but Martín saw an empty table with two seats in the last row. This was just right for him. There he would be as far away as possible from Mr. Hasselbet.

He strolled between the tables to his destination, where he sat down on one of the seats, unpacked his things and waited for the class to start.

He used the last few minutes to take a closer look at the other students. Some faces already seemed familiar to him, since he had seen them during history lesson, but he didn't know others yet. His favorite face, however, was sitting behind the teacher's desk, still staring at his notes.

Martín looked away from his favorite teacher, stared down at his own notes from last year and lost his thoughts in the mathematical calculations. He winced when another person suddenly threw himself in the chair next to him. Martin raised his head abruptly and turned it to the side to take a look at his neighbor.  
His jaw almost dropped when he saw the hot guy from the history class next to him. However, the guy didn't acknowledge Martín, just unpacked a pen and a piece of paper and then, like an hour earlier, he started typing on his phone. The smaller man could just stare at him.

"What?" The guy asked directed to Martin with an annoyed tone.

It took Martin a few seconds to get himself together. His neighbor's voice was deep, arrogant and just incredibly sexy. He had known this young man for an hour only, although you could hardly speak of "knowing". Martin had only looked at him twice. He didn't even know his name. And yet, in a way, he felt drawn to him.

His neighbor turned his head to Martin and raised an eyebrow. "Are you mute?"  
Martín still could only stare at him and stammer out: "I ... I..no, I'm not. It's nothing,” He finally looked away from the other.

He stared at his notes again, but he couldn't focus on them, too distracted from the presence next to him. He was vaguely aware of the teacher starting his class at the front of the blackboard. After a few minutes, he tried to follow the bad teachings of Mr. Hasselbet. He wasn't successful.

Martín started drawing stick figures on the edge of his notes. When you saw them, you clearly couldn't recognize them as such. He hadn't exaggerated while explaining his art skills to Ágata. He really couldn't draw at all. His thoughts were elsewhere anyway. They always went to his mysterious bank neighbor. He looked like an ass and he behaved like one as well, but Martín couldn't let go of him. He had to think of their first eye contact in history lesson all the time. Something was different then, there was more behind the arrogant facade and Martín made himself a goal right on his first day of school:

He wants to look behind this facade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 2.
> 
> Poor Martín, already developed a little crush, huh?
> 
> ("Huh" is my favorite word by now.)
> 
> Do engineers have to be artistic btw? Because Martín definitely isn't in this fic.


	3. The beginning III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far. Yeah.

The rest of the physics lesson, Mr. Hasselbet wrote a variety of tasks and solutions on the board. Most of his calculations were wrong, as Martín noted, but he didn't want to tell this his teacher. He preferred to avoid him in order to prevent further confrontation. Martin didn't want to make himself unnecessary enemies.

Mr. Hasselbet passed down the teaching material just like Martín’s history teacher did. He did not include the class at all, probably because he rather avoided contact with his students. The class didn't cares at all about that since nobody followed the lesson anyway. Most attended this subject only because they needed it for their future job or because they have already deselected too many other subjects.  
Martín was almost 99 percent sure that he was the only person in this room, that showed any interest in the calculations. Even the teacher seemed bored.

And what was his neighbor doing the whole hour of physics? Correct. He just typed around on his phone. And he wasn't the only one who was doing that. A third of the students was playing with their electronic devices, some obviously, others hidden under the table. Mr. Hasselbet didn't seem to care about that as well.

Martín tried to look at his neighbor's phone every now and then. Of course he was aware that you shouldn't do that (because of privacy, blablabla), but his curiosity won over his good sense. He peeked 'inconspicuously' to the other side of the table, but could not see anything due to the blinding sun. When he tried again a few minutes later, his neighbor suddenly turned his head and glared at him.

“What are you staring at all the time? Do you want to know what I'm doing or what?” He asked quietly but at the same time with an angry voice.

At this moment, Martín could have slapped himself for his stupidity. Why did he always have to be so curious? And then out of nowhere, Martín had a sudden realization: Why should he let a stranger treat him like this because of a little curiosity? He could look wherever he wanted to.

Without thinking about it more, he answered his neighbor with a new found strength. “Yeah sure, I would like to know what you are doing there. I've always loved to stalk people, preferable at their home. I have no hobbies, you mut know."

Now the other one was briefly perplexed and speechless. He probably hadn't expected this answer. Martín suspected that he had never got much of a counterattack by other people in his life. The guy, however, was able to get hold of himself very quickly, shook his head and then turned his gaze back to his cell phone without another word.

Both ignored each other for the rest of the lesson.

At the moment the bell rang, half of the class jumped up and hurried to the door. The “I end the lesson and not the bell” of the teacher was no longer heard by the fleeing human beings.

Martín couldn't understand why everyone was always in such a hurry to run out of the classroom. Breaks have always been unnecessary for him. If it were up to his decision, you could take them from his schedule. If he would had all the lessons in a row, he could have got more free time in the afternoon. That could be used better then sitting in the cafeteria.

Martín took one last look at his notes, then packed them up and put them in his backpack along with the rest of his things. He glanced briefly at the table again to check, if he had packed everything. When he was sure, he had, he rose from his chair.

On the way to the door, he looked back at his table one last time and saw his neighbor still sitting on the chair next to his. He began to pack up his few things just now. For whatever reason, he took his time.

<3

Finding the cafeteria was not too difficult for Martín, he just had to follow all the students. He let himself swim with the crowd. At the end, he was automatically in line of the food serving.

At that moment, when he was alone in the crowd, he felt like the new one again without friends at a new school. It felt like he was being stared at from all sides. He could literally hear the nasty screams "Who's that idiot? Doesn't he have friends? He stands there all alone. What a loser.” Of course, he just imagined it all, but a lot had happened to him throughout his school years. Sometimes it was hard to let go of old memories. At that moment he would have preferred to be in his bed without having to waste his thoughts to school.

While he was still lost in his mind, his body stepped closer to the food counter all by his own.

"What do you want?" Asked an mean looking woman behind the counter without flinching.

As was so often the case that day, Martín was torn from his thoughts with a question. Since he had not informed himself about the food offer today, he decided impulsively on pasta with tomato sauce.  
He took his food tray and looked around the cafeteria. Most of the tables were already occupied by groups of people, who were happily enjoying their lunches. Martín was looking for Ágata, but could not find her and therefore looked for an empty table at the edge of the room. He sat down, poked the meatballs with his fork listless for two minutes straight and then suddenly got the fright of his life, when two hands suddenly rested on his shoulders.  
Martín winced and then immediately glanced over his shoulder at the mischievously grinning Ágata.

“Do you want to send me to my grave on my first day? I'm too old for such kind of fun.” He said with a faked angry voice.

“Martín, Martín, my friend. Now don't exaggerate. Lift up your old pensioner ass and follow me to the table of the cool kids.” With a gentle head movement she pointed in the direction of the table mentioned before. Martín wasn't sure which one she meant, but he got up with his tray in his hands and silently followed Ágate through the hall.

After a short walk they reached a table, where three people were already sitting at. One of them was a young-looking guy with whom Martín immediately felt, that he wasn't in the same grade as they were. He was snuggled up to a young woman with a bob hairstyle, who absently stroking the boy's hair, while she ate her food. The last person at the table was a young man with dark, short hair who had a cigarette stuck behind his ear. In contrast to the boy, he looked a lot older. Martín suspected that this might not be his first last year of school.

“My Friends, my friends, you're attention please. Can I introduce you to someone? Martín Berrote, my new best friend." Ágata announced cheerfully and then added with a grin, "Sorry Tokyo. You have been replaced.”

Martín just gave the strangers at the table a shy smile and then raised his hand in a short greeting. "Hi."

The dark-haired man suddenly jumped up with a broad smile, took a quick steps towards Martin and took his hand. “Finally a new face. Hello. I'm Daniel,” he said cheerfully. Then he added quickly: "But my friends can call me Denver."

"Denver? Like the American city? ”Martín asked skeptically.

“Oh, yes, funny story. We all gave ourselves city names as nicknames.” He said as he pointed with his hand at his three friends. “Don't ask how we got it. I don't know that anymore.” He added and then let out the craziest laugh Martín had ever heard. He couldn't describe what it sounded like, but an "AHAAAAA" was probably the best way to describe it. When Daniel got himself together a few seconds later, he pointed to the young woman at the table. "This is Silene, for us ..." He was interrupted by her right away.

"Thank you, Daniel, but I'm already a grown up girl and can speak for myself." With these words, she also rose from the table, came up to Martin and stopped close to him. "My name is Silene, for my friends also Tokyo, but for you I'm Silene for now." At the end of her sentence, she was already on her way back to her seat.

"Do you always have to be so harsh?" Now Ágata interfered.

“I'm just saying what it's like. Unlike you, I don't believe in friendship at first sight.”

Before the conflict escalated further, the youngest of them took over. "Hello Martín. Looks like you made the craziest person at school your friend already. Isn't it true Nairobi? My name is Rio by the way. Or Aníbal. Choose yourself, what you want to call me. I'm not that strict about names like my girlfriend.”

Martín nodded to Rio with a smile and then turned to Ágata. “Nairobi, huh? Fits you."

"Stop the flattering and sit down." She said with a grin on her face.

Martín, who was still standing in front of the table with his tray in his hands, now finally made his way to the bench. He took a seat next to Ágata and started poking around in his pasta again.

“Hey Martín, talk a little bit about yourself. We have to feed the others with some information. You are the most exciting topic of conversation right now. At this school isn't happening enough dramatic things we can talk about." Nairobi now encouraged him to develop a conversation with people, who were still new to him.

Martín thought about it for a moment and then simply started with the things, that a new person told about himself first. “So you already know my name. Unfortunately, I don't have a cool nickname like all of you. I am 18 years old and moved to this city with my mother 3 weeks ago because of her new job. I ... "

"And what about your father?" Interrupting other people seemed to be a hobby for Tokyo.

"Tokyo!" Ágata hissed in shock towards her friend.

"What? I'm only asking a question. I'm not forcing him to answer me."

"That's all right. You are welcome to ask me anything. I'm actually a pretty open person once you know me. And about my father? He just left my mother and me when I was six years old. One evening he said one last time "I love you, Martin" to me and then left the house without another word. I don't even know why he left us. I suspect that the marriage with my mother was not always that happy, but she doesn't want to talk about it and I was too young back then to notice negative moods in the family. In the meantime, however, we are getting along pretty well on our own. Even if I believe that my mother sometimes would need a another person in her life besides me. She's pretty lonely.”

"I'm sorry. It must have been a very difficult time.” Rio said sympathetically with a sad look on his face. Even Tokyo looked battered and stared sadly at her food.

Suddenly an arm was wrapped around Martín's body and a head was put on his shoulder. He smiled down at Nairobi, who dropped a silent tear on his leather jacket. The drop slowly flowed down his body until it melted at the end of his jacket.  
Martín put his right hand on Agata's back and began to calm her with slow circular movements. With this tactic, he was also successful a short time later. She broke away from him and gave him a sad smile.

“You are strong, Martín Berrote. I'm already sure of that."

Her last words were underlined by the ringing bell, that announced the end of the break.

<3

The rest of the school day went well and there were no other events worth mentioning (but why not doing it anyway?). 

In the last three lessons Martín always sat next to one of his new acquaintances and therefore did not have to vegetate on his own. With Denver he got on really well right away. They were more alike than you might think at first glance, they both shared a passion for motorcycles, which was an excellent topic for them to talk about.  
Martín also found out that Daniel had to repeat a school year twice, once the third and one time the last grade, which had ensured proper arguments with his father, who wanted a better life for his son. Furthermore, Martín learned that Denver also only lived with one parent. His mother and father have been separated since he can remember. He told Martín, that he had never met his mother before, but he said that he could do well on his own. The two of them were really more alike than you would first thought.

Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same about Tokyo and himself. Although she offered to sit next to her, she only did so because Ágata gave her a meaningful look when she made no move to remove her backpack from the neighboring chair. Nairobi was already sitting next to a male person unknown to Martín during this lesson and was therefore unable to sit next to him. Having a seat next to Tokyo was, well, uneventful. The only similarity between them, that Martín discovered throughout the whole lesson, was a shared interest in scribbling notes. And surprisingly, Silene's paintings looked at least as terrible as his own.

In the last hour of the day he sat next to Nairobi again. On the first day of a new school year, it was always important to secure the perfect seat in class for the whole year. In biology, Ágata and Martín managed to save the table in the corner of the last row, where they were almost undisturbed and had an overview of everything.

After a few minutes of lesson, Martín saw a familiar face in the second row, when it turned around. His hot arrogant ass physics neighbor. Now he sat besides a young woman with ginger hair, who looked quite small. Martín watched as she lightly tapped the back of her neighbors hand to tell him something quietly. In contrast to him in the physics class, the guy did not look annoyed, he simply gave her a warm smile and listened to her statement. Martín's couple radar picked up positive vibrations from these two. He realized his own disappointment and couldn't even explain it. Why is he even interested in this ignorant ass at all? So far, he has not been very nice to him. This had to be simple attraction because of his good looks.

"Earth to Martín, hello, where are you staring at all the time?" Nairobi hissed at him quietly and then tried to follow his gaze, which he luckily was able to turn away from the table two rows in front of them in time to point it at Agata.

"To the blackboard, of course." He was pretty sure that he couldn't convince her with this excuse, but she remained silent and now turned her gaze to the blackboard.

Martín tried not to look at a certain person for the whole hour to avoid further curious comments from Ágata. However, he sometimes caught his eyes falling on a person two rows in front of him.

<3

After the last lesson, Nairobi and Martín met one last time for the day with Rio, Tokyo and Denver to say goodbye to them. Martín discovered during biology class, that he and Ágata were only living a five minutes' walk away from each other, so they wanted to go home together. The other three lived further away from school and had to take the bus. Only Denver was old enough and had his own car by now that was about to fall apart (That's what Nairobi told Martín. He hasn't seen it himself yet.) Denver offered all of his friends to give them a ride home, but everyone thankfully declined. None of them were eager to risk their lives in his junk cart.

And so the paths of the five separated in front of the school. While Tokyo and Rio went to the bus, Denver were heading for the parking lot. Ágata and Martín watched the three of them briefly and then went their own way home.

"And? How was your first day at this lovely school?” Nairobi asked curiously.

“I would say, that today was my best first day at a new school ever.”

"Probably only because you met me."

Martin just smiled at her after this comment, but knew deeply down, that maybe it wasn't that far from the truth. He had made a friendship on the first day, which was by now more profound than all of his previous ones. He hasn't told the matter with his father to many people in his life before.

“Martín, unfortunately I have to disappoint you, but I live in that house over there. From now on, you're on your own.” Nairobi uttered a few minutes later while pulling her new buddy into a hug. Martin was briefly overwhelmed by the sudden closeness, but a few seconds later he got hold of himself and returned the hug.

"I think you really are the best thing that happened to me today." Martin said quietly to his opposite. And although Nairobi liked to give sarcastic counter-responses, she now showed Martín another side of herself.

"I'm also glad to have met you."

After what felt like an eternity, the two separated. Ágata gave him a light slap on the butt and said goodbye with a "Come on, little one, go home and tell your mother about your breathtaking day at school, where you could get to know the coolest person of the whole school."

"Haha." He really could only shake his head. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, darling."

Martín still shook his head and then went the last 500 meters home. 

One thing was certain, Ágata was right. He really met the coolest person of the whole school already on his first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing Nairobi. She's such a cool character. 
> 
> (I have a feeling that this story is going to be long. But I don't know yet for sure.)


	4. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can people be so creative that they always come up with a super great chapter name? It's so hard.

TUESDAY (2nd day of school)

For Martín, school has always been the worst place in the world. But this year, his opinion seemed to have changed already. His first day at school went perfectly. Nobody made fun of him or of his outfit, he even found social connection right away, all a great start. For this very reason, he even felt a certain anticipation for the second day.

In the morning he got ready early enough to be at school in time. As he slowly walked towards his destination, he suddenly got the fright of his life again, when suddenly two arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Good morning, new best friend."

If someone had to look at them both objectively from far away, this person could assume that these two had known each other for years. Of course, that was not the case. Ágata and Martín had only met a day ago, but as Nairobi would say: It was friendship at first sight.

So the two of them set off for the first lesson, which they even got together that day. As they both strolled a bit during their walk, they were almost the last ones in the classroom and had to be content with a seat in the second row. At least they had got two seats next to each other.

Since there were still three minutes left until the start of the lesson, they used it for a quiet conversation.

"Oh, Martín, whom I forgot to introduce to you: The person sitting in front of us here, is my nerd buddy Sergio."

When mentioning his name, the person in front of them turned and Martín immediately reconize him as Nairobi's seat neighbor from the economy class.

"Ágata, could you please stop introducing me as your 'nerd buddy' to other people?"

Martín doubted that Nairobi was wrong with this term. Sergio's external appearance at least spoke in favor of this: messy hair, glasses on his nose that kept slipping down and he was actually wearing a shirt. But Martín could understand that he would rather not be addressed as a ‘nerd’. Nobody wanted to be called that, even if it was the truth.

“Oh, don't be like that. We both know I'm right.” Nairobi now said to Sergio and shortly afterwards turned to Martin. “He always doesn't want to show off in front of others, but he's so smart that he skipped a grade. Now he's in the same class as his brother, who's a year older than him.”

Martin gave the young man in front of him an amazed look, who in retrun blushed slightly. “I told you that not everyone has to know that I skipped a grade. You know it wasn't easy for me because of that in the past.” To change the topic, he turned to Martín. While he held out one hand, he moved his glasses back into the right position with the other. “Sergio Marquina. And you're Martín Berrote, isn't that correct?"

“Yep, exactly, the new student. And you are one of Nairobi's friends? Do you also have a cool city nickname?” Martín replied, taking the outstretched hand of his opposite.

Ágata suddenly giggled softly and had to put her hand in front of her mouth, so as not to fall into laughter. Martin looked briefly at her, then turned back and looked questioningly with a raised eyebrow at Sergio, who seemed to be looking for the right words at this moment.

“Yes, um, so I have a nickname. But I was not allowed to choose it myself, nor is it the name of a city.” After he had finished his sentence, there was silence, only interrupted by Nairobi's quiet giggle. Martín waited for one of the two to explain it to him, but received no response.

"Can either of you tell me what's going on? "

Sergio was clearly too embarrassed, so he only shook his head slightly and wanted to turn back to the front, but Ágata took the word now.

"We all always call him 'The Professor'. And believe me Martín, this name describes him perfectly. He really knows everything and finds a solution for every problem.”

"Ágata, please, I have to ask."

For the sake of Sergio, Martín tried to suppress a giggle and only brought out a sympathetic "I like your nickname."

In this moment the teacher entered the classroom and the lesson started.

<3

The first two hours of school went without further occurrences. The classes were boring both times. For this reason, Martín was happy, that he got both subjects with Ágata and was able to talk to her quietly for the whole time. By now he knew so much about her, that you could really think, the two had known each other for years. While Martín was constantly changing his place of residence, he learned that Ágata had been living in this small city since she was born. She grew up here, had most of her friends since kindergarten and was hardly used to any changes in her life at all. She lived in a nice house with her happy family. They even had a dog. Her life seemed perfect, but Nairobi confided to Martín, that her heart had often been broken in her life, so she fell into depression over the time. Through a therapy, that her mother forced her to do, she slowly recovered. She said, she was good now and Martín hoped, it was the truth.

And as much as Ágata exposed herself to Martín, he also did the same to her. It was no surprise for her, that he was gay. She had suspected it. Martín himself noticed at a young age, that he wasn't interested in females. On television, he only had eyes for the male stars, and at school, he now and then had a crush on one of his male classmates. He didn't liked women at all. Ágata was the first female person in Martín's life (next to his mother) with whom he exchanged more than a few sentences. He could hardly believe, how openly the two talked already about their lifes on their second day together.

In the lunch break, they made their way to the cafeteria to enjoy their meals with the others. Martín had already been able to learn more about Nairobi's friends too. Rio was actually, as he suspected, two grades below them, but that didn't stop him from being with Tokyo, who was already in the final grade. Ágata only commented on their relationship with "The two of them are pretty annoying, when they always make out all the time." And Martín could understand that, especially if you were just sitting there by yourself and had no one to make out with. About Denver he learned, that he was always flirting with a teacher Martín didn't know yet, which also annoyed Ágata. Being alone could be really shitty, but now the two of them were alone together, which made it a bit more bearable for both of them.

And so the two arrived together at their table in the dining room, where the others were already sitting. Even Sergio was there today, quietly eating his lunch, while the others were talking.

“Yo, guys, have you heard of the party, that this guy from the class among us throws at his house at the end of the week? So the new school year can really start.” Denver mentioned while shoveling his food in his mouth.

“How do you know that again? I haven't heard of it yet." Has now been thrown in by Tokyo.

“Oh you know. From a friend, who knows that from a friend himself and so on. But it doesn't really matter, how I know it. Are you interested?"

There was silence at the table, nobody wanted to say anything first.

"I don't know. I bet it's going to be boring.” Tokyo dared to throw in first.

"Come on people. It's the first party this year, we can't miss it. If it is really boring, we can still leave."

Everyone now gave each other questioning looks until someone said "Ok, we can give it a try." And the rest of those present only agreed. In a some way, Martín even wanted to go. He had never been at real high school party.

“How about you, Professor? Are you coming with us?"

Sergio, who had completely ignored the conversation, looks up from his food and now stared at Denver.

“You know I don't go to parties. This is wasted time, which I can also use for more meaningful activities.”

“Come on. You want to go. I can see it in your eyes. You're just afraid that your brother is there too.” Denver tried to convince him.

“I wouldn't care whether Andrés was there or not. But like I said, I would rather use the time differently.”

Ágata turned quietly to Martín, “Sergio always pretends that he doesn't care, that he is related to Andrés de Fonollosa, but, believe me, that's not the case. His brother is quite an ass. I wouldn't like to be related to him either.”

"Ágata, you know, that I can hear you?" Sergio interrupted her now. "I am not embarrassed by my brother, he is sometimes just a little tiring. That's all."

“You don't have to defend him. We all know, that he treats everything and everyone except you and his girlfriend like shit."

"Can we please stop talking about him?"

"Only if you come to the party."

Sergio mumbles something to himself.

"Did you say something?"

He raised his head and said louder this time, "Ok. If it has to be. But I won't stay there too long.” And with this statement, the conversation was over. Everyone at the table had got their will.

<3

Martin didn't have the last lesson of the day with Nairobi or Denver, which is why he first sat down at a table alone. He would have preferred to have the space next to him empty, he didn't feel like talking to someone else. And until shortly before the school bell rang, the space remained empty, but at the last moment Martín saw Sergio hurrying through the door. He was carrying his books under his arm, his glasses were already half off his nose, and his hair was all over the place on his head. He looked around the room once. When he saw Martin, he came up to him.

"Is this seat free?"

"Sure."

Sergio mumbles 'Thank you' while he was already spreading his things on the table.

The first half of the lesson was quiet, neither Martín nor Sergio tried to start a conversation. However, when the teacher then asked the class to work with a partner, they had to break their silence for working together. The class got time until the end of the hour to solve the tasks given to them. Since both Martin and Sergio weren't stupid, they had already worked out all the solutions after 15 minutes. After giving these to the teacher, they were allowed to leave the classroom early.

In the hall they walked side by side in silence until Martín broke the quietness.

"Do you have to take the bus?"

"Um. No. My brother and I always drive to school with his car. And you?"

"I live nearby. I can walk. Nairobi also lives in my corner, we go together. I would wait for her in front of the classroom, if that's okay for you. ”

"Sure. I have to wait for my brother anyway."

When they wanted to part ways, it turned out that they didn't have to, because both Nairobi and Sergio’s brother had their lesson in the same room. So they stood together at the door and waited.

"How long have you been friends with Ágata?"

"We know each other from kindergarten. We were never really close friends, but since we’ve been in one class we have more contact with each other.”

"Which grade did you skip?"

"The seventh."

That was probably the most uncomfortable conversation, Martín has ever had with anyone (with the exception of his mother's educational sex talk, maybe). Everything they said was forced and was clearly small talk at its best. For this reason, Martín was happy when the school bell finally rang after what felt like an eternity.

Sergio and Martín stood on the edge of the corridor and waited impatiently until the masses of students had stormed past them. Nairobi needed extra time today, so that Martín could enjoy every second with Sergio at his side with embarrassing silence. The moment Martín was about to go out on his own, he saw Ágata, who was finally leaving the classroom. She immediately saw the two waiting and approached them with a broad grin.

"Well, hello there, you two sweeties, were you waiting for me?"

"I thought you would never come ..." Before Martin could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a loud "Hermanito!" thrown to them. Martín now looked away from Nairobi and glanced behind her. There his gaze fell on his hot physics neighbor, who left the room at that moment and now walked in their direction. It took Martin a few seconds to understand what was going on and then he understood: his hot, arrogant ass physicis neighbor was the brother of his new nerd friend Sergio. He could hardly believe it. These two are brothers? They have absolutely nothing in common. Now he could understand why his new friends didn't like Sergio's brother. Martín only knew him since yesterday, but within that little span of time he had noticed that this guy was an asshole.

"Andrés, can you please not always scream like that?" Martín slowly came back to reality and noticed that he was staring again, which is why he looked away from his physics neighbor and now turned his gaze to Sergio, who looked like he wanted to disappear.

"Oh, come on, little brother. I know, you like it." Andrés said now, while he pulled his brother into a hug. He completely ignored Ágata and Martín and didn't even appreciate them with a glance.

"So, let's go home." His physics neighbor spoke to his brother and pulled him slightly towards the exit. Sergio turned one last time and gave the two remaining an apologetic look.

"Like I said: His brother is an ass." Nairobi said angrily, still looking at the exit through which the other two had just passed.

"A hot ass." After these words had left Martín's mouth, Ágata turned to him with the speed of light and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh no, no, no, no. Martín. Not him. You are welcome to grab yourself everyone here at school, but Andrés de Fonollosa is taboo. Believe me. He's just the biggest ass. And his appearance can't change that either.”

“You don't need to panic, Ágata. I just said he was hot. "

"And 'Be careful' is all I said."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh.


	5. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another chapter <3

WEDNESDAY (3rd day of school)

Although it was only the third day of the new school year, it felt to Martín as if he had been at this school since forever. He had already got himself a daily routine. On the way to the school building, he would now always meet with Nairobi. And since the two of them, as Martín found out, got every day the first lesson together, their school day could even start for both of them jointly.

Biology was the first thing today. Martín discovered his love for science subjects at an early age, but of all the least, he clearly liked biology, he simply missed the numbers in this lesson. He already noticed about Nairobi on Monday, that she was more of an artistic type and therefore didn't care about biology. And just like on Monday, they could use the lesson today to talk (what the two actually did in every lesson).

In contrast to most of the others, her biology teacher was unfortunately not as tolerant, when it came to chatting in class. Compared to the first day of school, when she let a lot go through, she was very different now and had an eye for everything. For this reason, the entertainment for Martín and Ágata was over before it really started. The two of them were sitting in the back row, but their teacher had eyes like an eagle and ears like a bat. She was the final boss of fun destroying. With her as a teacher, no one had a chance to survive the class with small distractions.

Since Martín was now unable to talk to Ágata or paint his ugly scribbles on his notes, he actually felt compelled to follow the lesson.  
He looked at the blackboard, but could not keep his gaze there for long because, as in the monday lesson, he was distracted by a certain person in the second row. In the meantime he even had a name for the face: Andrés de Fonollosa. While Martín was staring at the back of his head every now and then (maybe a little more often), he thought again about Ágata's words from yesterday.

'Andrés de Fonollosa is taboo. He's just the biggest ass.'

Martín had already noticed that he was an ass, at least he hadn't shown him his nice side so far and when Martín believed, what Nairobi said, he only showed it to his brother and his girlfriend. And although his hot physics neighbor had treated him like dirt so far, he was fascinated by him. He couldn't even explain what interested him about Andrés de Fonollosa. Of course he was attractive, but there was more to it than that. His aura, his presence, how he presented himself, something about him was special and caught Martín's attention.

And while he was drilling holes in the person two rows in front of him like a stalker, Nairobi became aware of it at some point. She kicked Martín under the table with her foot against his leg, pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned to her, but only got a meaningful look from her and a clear shake of her head. At that moment he realized that he had screwed it up. During the break he would have to prepare himself for a huge talk.

<3

“Martin, you can't be serious. Didn't you listen to me yesterday? You should stay away from him and I don't want to hear your ‘I only took a quick look’. You literally consumed him with your eyes. I just can't believe it. Your taste in men seems pretty shitty. You should …"

“Ágata, stop. I feel like I'm listening to one of my mother's lectures."

After the biology lesson, Martín was literally dragged out of the classroom by Nairobi and shoved into the girls' toilet, where they now had their heated discussion. Shortly after them, a little fourth-grader came into the room, but immediately disappeared when she heard the angry screams of Nairobi.

“I should stop? I think you don't quite understand it. But I'll say it for you again: You shouldn't get too close to Andrés de Fonollosa. Three years ago he almost attacked someone with a fork because he stared at him for too long. Do you want that to happen to you too? He's not just an ass because he treats everyone like shit, no, sometimes he seems to lose patience too quickly. You better watch out."

After Nairobi's explanation, Martin was briefly speechless and remained silent. He had to process what he had just heard. Martín had already noticed that Andrés quickly lost his patience in the physics lesson, but he could not imagine that he took also care of his arguments physically. He seemed more like someone who preferred to be alone, reject others and only showed a soft side of himself to his brother and girlfriend.

"Did he really wanted to attack someone with a fork?"

“Well, at least that's, how it is told here. Sergio always assures us that his brother only loses his patience in exceptional circumstances and would never use violence, but you can never be too careful. So stay away from him. I don't want him to stab you with a fork."

"Well, let's hope that Sergio is right, because I'm not just going to judge someone directly because of a little story. Of course he's an ass, but you can't know what's behind it. Give him a chance."

“You don't know what you're talking about. Listen to yourself! You've known him for two days and you probably haven't even spoken to him. What do you want from him anyway? Now is the best time to simply banish it from your thoughts for the rest of your time at school.”

“You got it. I don't know him yet and don't want to judge him for anything you told me about him! And yes, maybe I have only known him for two days, but it is exactly the same with the two of us!” Both of them have talked themself into rage and are only shouting at each other now.

"Oh yes? Are you serious? You want to put me on the same level with this idiot, even though you've just stared at him so far?"

They both just glanced at each other angrily. After 20 seconds, Nairobi freed herself from the rigid, grabbed her backpack and disappeared from the girls' toilet with the speed of light. It took Martín a few more minutes to get hold of himself, and then went furiously to his next class. There was no trace of Nairobi.

<3

Martín assumed that he would no longer run into Ágata today, but he didn't want to take any risk and because of that he stayed away from the cafeteria that day. He went to the school yard during lunch break, where he only found a handful of students. He looked for a bench to sit down and then started eating the treats he had bought on the way to school from the bakery.

Now that he was sitting all by himself, Martín went through the conversation with Nairobi again. Afterwards, he could understand her in a certain way. Of course, she was right that he could not compare her friendship with his enthusiasm for Andrés de Fonollosa. However, he did not want her decide over his matters. She couldn't tell him with whom he was allowed interact and with whom not. But actually Ágata meant it well and wanted to protect him, didn't she?

His head slowly started to smoke with everything going on in his mind. In the end he just knew that he didn't want his friendship with Nairobi to be over after three days because of such a dumb discussion. He really managed to mess everything up so quickly.

He had to find her to get everything right. Immediately after gaining this knowledge, Martín grabbed his backpack and quickly jumped over the school fence. The school could wait, he had to save his friendship before it really started. And so he quickly made his way to Nairobis home.

<3

Actually, it would take ten minutes for this route, but today Martín did it in five. Panting loudly and out of breath, he went up the stairs to the front door and pressed the bell with a shaky finger.

After two minutes of waiting, Tokyo opened the door. When she saw Martín, she wanted to close the door immediately, but the process was stopped by a foot between the frame.

“Tokyo, please, I need to talk to her. Let me in.” Martín said pleading, still completely out of breath.

“She's not in the mood for a talk." He just got back from an angry Silene.

"I want to apologize. It is now clear to me that I have screwed it up."

"You notice that early." Tokyo said sarcastically. “She told me everything and there is so much I would like to tell you now, but it would probably take too long. But you can know one thing: You are probably just as big an ass as Sergio's brother. Maybe you should run after him after all."

“I realize that I reacted stupidly and I can't explain why I acted that way, but I want to make up for it. Give me two minutes with Ágata, please."

“She is really very attached to you and you have known each other since Monday. I thought you would be good for her after all the pain she suffered from, but today you taught me better. If it were up to me, I would close the door now and tell Ágata that you were just the postman, but since I know she'll give you another chance and she would be sad for weeks otherwise, I'll let you see her. I'll do it for her, not for you."

With these words, Tokyo stepped aside and let Martín in. As he was walking past her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.  
With a dangerous voice she hissed a few last words in his ear, "If you give her another pain like this, even if it is only by simple words, you will see who you are dealing with here."

He had already developed respect for Tokyo on his first day. He knew immediately that he had to be careful and that he would probably never warm up with her.

But Martín didn't want to think of her at that moment, after all, he wasn't here because of her. So he strode past Silene and went in the direction of the only room to which the door was open. With his assumption that he would meet Ágata there, he was right, when he saw her lying there on the bed. She had turned her back on him and gave little sobs pressed into her pillow. Martín closed the door, walked quietly towards the bed and then sat at the end.

“Ágata, I'm so sorry the way I reacted. Of course you were right with what you said. And I don't want our friendship at first sight to break down on the third day. I'm so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me. It will never happen again. I'm sorry." While he was speaking, his eyes started to get wet. When Nairobi turned to look at Martín, a tear burst from his eye and slowly flowed down his face. Shortly afterwards the first one, there followed a lot more. Ágata's eyes were already red from crying, but now she started to cry again.

So they both sat on Nairobi's bed, cried together and only looked into each other's eyes until Ágata slowly straightened up and fell into Martín's arms. He pulled her in a tight embrace from which he would never want to release her again. They stayed in this position for a few minutes.

“Martín, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't tell you what to do and what not to. And I also don't want our friendship to end so quickly. I think we both have something very special.” Nairobi mumbled softly in his ear. With these words, he just held her closer to him. They slowly dropped into a lying position, but remained tightly wrapped. Tears stopped flowing, the lost ones slowly dried on their skin and clothes. Eyes were closed and after a few minutes there was complete silence. You could only hear a quiet, steady breathing from both of them.

When Tokyo entered the room after a while to see whether they were still alive, she were confronted by a sight that she hadn't expected. Ágata and Martín layed tightly wrapped on Nairobi's bed and slept. Apparently they have clarified everything and have now both found peace. No one would go to school today anymore. Of course, Tokyo had no problem with that.

And so she left the two alone and now made her way to her own home. She wasn't sure what to think of Martin now, but it seemed like he was going to make her best friend happy even though he was an ass. And in a way, he stole Tokyo her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious to see in what direction the story will go. I always start to write something and in the end it is very different from what I intended. I have so much on my mind but than I change everything completely. But I still want it to be a fluffy story.
> 
> PS. You don't have to wait long for the next chapter <3


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really love my chapter titles. *cough* *cough*
> 
> And I'm sorry. This took me longer than I thought it would be.

FRIDAY (5th day of school)

On Thursday, as already decided three days earlier, Nairobi and Martín skipped the first English lesson. In the end, both of them didn't feel like going to school at all, so they didn't.

They made good use of their free time, spent it with small discussions and many other conversations. Eventually they were able to laugh together again. Both were happy that everything was like before their fight.

On Friday, however, the two wanted to go back to school so they weren't that noticeable with their absence, although a few unexcused missing days haven't brought anyone to their grave yet.

That day they shared the first lesson with Denver, who immediately asked where they were the last two days. Since Tokyo had apparently not told anything about the conflict between the two, Nairobi left it at a simple "We just skipped class" so that they didn't have to explain anything. They both wanted to forget about what happened on Wednesday.

Denver was satisfied with this answer, just comment it with a “Next time ask me if I wanna go with you. I'm rotting in this madhouse.”

<3

During the lunch break they all sat together in the cafeteria, even Sergio was present at the table. While Tokyo occasionally gave a few meaningful and threatening looks to Martín, the mood at the table was great and no one seemed to notice the tension between the two.

“Tomorrow we will go to the first party this year, guys! I hope you haven't forgotten that. It's going to be really cool. I just know it.” Denver mentioned excitedly after a few minutes.

After these words, the one at the table, that Martín would never have suspected of knowing anything like humor, gave the most sarcastic comment now. "I'm looking forward to this the whole week." With these words, Sergio was immediately more sympathetic to him.

"Are you going to pick us all up, Denver?" Nairobi asked out of interest. Nobody at the table wanted to drive around in Daniel's scrap cart, but nobody wanted to walk either. Besides, they didn't even know where the party was going to take place.

“I’m happy to pick Tokyo and Rio up. They live in the same part of the town as me anyway. If I also had to take the three of you with me, it would be quite a detour. And you all wouldn't fit in my car." After seeing the evil look of Nairobi, Denver added quickly, "Unless you have no other option to get to the party. Then of course I'll be happy to pick you up."

Before Ágata or Martín could answer anything, Sergio joined the conversation.

“This is very nice of you, Daniel, but in the meanwhile I have talked to my brother. He is going to be at the party as well and we will drive there together. And if you both want, we can take you with us. After all, you live in our area." He addressed his last words to Ágata and Martín. The two looked at each other briefly.

"That would be great, Sergio." Martín said before Nairobi could deny the offer. Neither have spoken about Sergio's brother since Wednesday, both were probably afraid that the conversation could escalate again. And Martín didn't want to think about it now. But you couldn't refuse the nice offer from Sergio, could you? It was just a simple car ride.

Nairobi gave him a quick look and then turned to Sergio. “And your brother agrees? I can’t imagine that he’s just taking any strangers with him.”

“You are no strangers. I haven't asked him yet but Andrés is unlikely to say 'no' to that. We wanted to drive off around 10 p.m., so that you already know about it."

Martín thanked him again for the offer and then set off for the next lesson with Ágata.

"I didn't really want to talk about it anymore, because I trust you in what you do, but are you sure it is a good idea to go to a party with Andrés de Fonollosa?" Nairobi now spoke to Martín in the hallway.

"You don't have to worry. It's not like we're alone. You and Sergio are going to be there too and I would hardly attack him with kisses in his car.”

"Are you sure about the last part?" Ágata asked skeptical with a raised eyebrow.

Martin couldn't answer that question honestly.

<3

The last lesson of the day and the whole week for Martín was physics. He didn't shared this subject with any of his friends. And although physics was actually his favorite subject, he never had any fun in Mr. Hasselbet's class so far. And so he dropped listlessly into his seat in the back row and began to unpack his things a short time later. When he was finished, a person sat down in the chair next to him. And only then he did remember who his neighbor was.

Although he had called him his 'hot physic neighbor' in his mind all week, he had only ever seen it as a term and completely suppressed the fact that he really was sitting next to him.  
And since he didn't want to disappoint Nairobi by staring at Andrés de Fonollasa for the whole hour, Martín turned to his favorite pastime after completing all the tasks. He always preferred to draw his ugly stick figures on his notes, but today he wanted to try something new and started to draw a flower.

Yeah. So after his first attempt, Martín could be proud of himself and could say to everyone, that he had just drawn the worst flower creature ever. While he was looking at his creation, he didn't notice how another person's eye landed on his sheet with interest.

"What's that supposed to be?" His neighbor asked in a mocking voice.

Martin winced. He had been completely in his own world and hadn't expected to be approached by anyone and certainly not by his hot neighbor, who was clearly taboo for him.

The only thing Martín could do in this situation was to panic. For this reason he stared at his neighbors with open eyes and started to stutter like a little girl which spoke to her crush for the first time.

"Um...I...this...flower... huh ..."

His opposite now looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "This is probably the ugliest flower I've ever seen."

And although Martín was able to counter him well in the last lesson and was just bursting with confidence, everything was now completely the opposite. He didn't want to disappoint Nairobi and actually wanted to stay away from Andrés, but what should he do in this situation?

"Um… thanks..." Martín had to admit to himself that his 'thanks' didn't sound sarcastic at all.

But at that moment he didn't seem to be the only one who had changed his behavior compared to Monday, because instead of turning around, Andrés kept his gaze fixed on him and said something with a serious tone that Martín would never have expected.

"I can show you how to draw a real flower." Martín could hardly believe his ears. Why should his neighbor offer something like that? Where did the sudden change of mind come from? He started to panic again. What should he say now?

Before he could answer Andrés, the school bell rang. That day, Martin was the first to leave the classroom.

<3

While on the way home with Ágata, he discussed with himself whether he should tell her about the events in the physics class. In the end, he decided to do it. After all, he wanted their friendship to be truthful.

“Um… Ágata, what I forgot to tell you: Andrés de Fonollosa is my neighbor in the physics class and today…” However, he did not get any further, because his speech was interrupted by Nairobi.

“WHAAAT? And are you only now considering telling me this? "

“To be honest, I didn't think about it anymore. That only became clear to me when he sat next to me again today.” And since neither of them wanted their conversation to become a discussion again, Nairobi didn't question Martín's words. She just waited for him to continue. First he told her in detail what had happened on Monday, what she commented with a quiet "Like I said: He's an ass". Martín ignored this and continued with his explanations.

“And today, well, you know that I like to pass my time with scribbles and today I dared to do something new. I have to admit that the flower was not recognizable as such and, well, then he suddenly asked me with interest what that was supposed to be. And I was so nervous and I didn't want to disappoint you and then I panicked and ... "

“Martin calm down. It's all ok.” Nairobi says reassuringly as she put a hand on Martín's shoulder. "And what happened after that?"

"I stammered like shit and he said it was the ugliest flower he'd ever seen and then asked me if he should show me how to draw a flower."

“He has what? What did you do then?” Nairobi's eyes were wide open and she stared at him stunned.

"The doorbell rang and I ... um ... well ... ran away."

"I can hardly believe it. It doesn't look like him at all. I don't know what to say or what to think about it now."

“Then we are on the same page now. On Monday he was completely different and today he was like this. What I haven't told you yet: When I was introduced to the class by the principal, my eyes fell on him and we stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. And then he ignored me until today. Ágata, help, what does all this mean? "

"I think it's nice, that you tell me all of this at the end of the week." Nairobi replied sarcastically. "And to answer your question: I have no idea what that means either."

After walking in silence for another two minutes, Nairobi added late to her statement, "None of this changes my opinion, that you should stay away from him."

But for that, it was clearly too late for Martín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be longer and we will see more Andrés. Yeah.
> 
> So far everything was still constructive but we are slowly getting to the good stuff.


	7. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again people,  
> New chapter, yeahhh.  
> With more Andrés, yeahhh.  
> In this story he's going to be a little softie, yeahhh.

SATURDAY

Martin walked up and down in his room all day. He was excited. Today would be the first party he will attend in his life. He had never been invited to one before, so he didn't know what to expect. Of course he had ideas, that he had gained from some high school movies, but in reality everything was different in the end, wasn't it?

In order to prevent himself from running holes in the floor due to his constant walking back and forth, Martin quickly packed up a few things, said goodbye to his mother and then made his way to Nairobi's home.

When he rang the doorbell, Ágata opened it personally today. She looked at Martin with a slight surprise.

"Oh, hi, what are you already doing here?" She asked him interested, but still happy. Actually, he only wanted to be with her in a few hours, so that they could be picked up from here together.

"Um ... I was bored." Of course, this was only part of the truth, but Nairobi stopped questioning him and allowed Martin to enter. Together they went to Ágata's room. While Nairobi was throwing herself on her bed, Martín sat down on the swivel chair at her table and spun around with it.

"Well, do you know what you want to wear tonight?" Ágata asked him after a few minutes.

Martín stopped the spinning process with his feet and looked uncertainly at his friend.

“I didn't take anything special with me. I just wanted to leave with what I'm wearing now.” He wore his usual outfit: simple jeans, an ordinary t-shirt and his leather jacket.

“In the meantime, I have the feeling that you only own this one outfit. Every now and then you should wear something different, Martín. I hope things are washed at least regularly.”

Martin felt the urge to defend himself.

“Of course they are being washed. And it's not as if I only own this one t-shirt and one pair of pants. They all differ in color. At least a bit."

"It's all good, sweetie, I believe you. I just wanted to point out that you could wear something different for a party." Nairobi said, while she was still raising her hands apologetically.

“Unfortunately, it is now probably too late for that. I didn't take a super cool outfit with me. It's not like I have one at home anyway. Furthermore, I like what I'm wearing. You can't change my mind."  
In order to distract from himself, he directed the topic to Nairobi.

"What do you actually want to wear?"

A mischievous smile fell on Ágata's face.

"You'll see that soon enough."

Martín accepted it that way.

There were still four hours to go before they were picked up, and contrary to what you would expect from the two of them, they actually used this time to do their homework. Most of it Martín did for both of them. Nairobi wasn't stupid, but he was a lot faster with his train of thought and the solutions.

They wanted to take care of the subjects they had missed this week another time. Or maybe not at all. Who knows. You didn't have to make life too exhausting. Martín was a smart student, but at the same time he was lazy as fuck about things that didn't interest him. Who needed art anyways?

An hour before they had to go, Ágata clapped her hands and turned to Martín.

“My friend, it's time, you are my personal stylist today. I hope you do a good job. So make an effort please."

At that moment, Martín would have preferred to go back home. Styling hair and make-up? That was exactly the right thing for him (*cough* *cough*). But for Nairobi he pulled himself together and put on a smile.

“It would be a pleasure for me to help you, dearest friend. What do we start with?"

They prepared Ágata for the party within 50 minutes. Martín was doing things, he had never done in his life before and probably never would have done, had he not met Nairobi.

He used a curling iron, which almost made Ágata lose a strand of hair, he used make-up for the first time, which made Ágata look like a clown in the meantime. But the end product was actually impressive. With Nairobi's excellent instructions, she finally looked stunning.

Her hair had light curls, her face was cheekier and more eye-catching than usual, and her outfit was perfect. She was wearing a red dress with a nice neckline, which made her look sexy but not slutty. If Martín hadn't been gay, he wouldn't have said 'no' to her like that.

"You look great." He said quietly to Nairobi, still looking at her from top to bottom.

“Don't look like that all the time. It's getting creepy."

They both began to laugh, but were interrupted by a message Nairobi received. It was from Sergio, saying that he and Andrés were at her house and waiting for them in the car. 

Nairobi and Martín made their way to the front door. Just when he was about to open it, Ágata put her hand on his outstretched one.

"Martin, thanks for everything, you're a great friend."

He smiled at her. "I can only give that back to you."

When he turned again, Nairobi spoke one last time.

"And Martin, don't stare too obvious."

While he wanted to turn back to Ágata to ask what she meant, she had already pushed him out of the house.

In the driveway in front of him he immediately saw a black car.

Martín had been so distracted by Nairobi in the last few hours, that he had completely forgotten with whom he was going to be sitting in a car and he suddenly became aware of what she meant by her words. Of course, these were related to Andrés de Fonollosa.

Martin stood in front of the door lost in his thoughts until Ágata pushed him forward again.

“Keep going. You're already totally conspicuous."

Martín pulled himself out of his rigid and went in the direction of the car. Once there, he was waiting for what Nairobi would do and when she opened the back door he did the same with the door on his side. He got in the car and sat in the seat behind the driver.

Sergio turned from the passenger seat backwards.  
"Hello you two."

While Ágata tossed him back a happy 'Hi', Martín concentrated on Sergio's outfit and saw that he was dressed just as he was in school. This reassured Martín, although of course he did not assume that Sergio was a constant partygoer and therefore didn't know what to wear on such occasions anyway.

After Martín had thought enough about Sergio's outfit, he also made a greeting.  
"Hi Sergio, hello physics neighbor."

With these words, Martín's gaze met that of Anrés in the rearview mirror. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Andrés looked away and glanced back at the street.

"You can also just call me Andrés."

Martín hadn't expected an answer, and certainly not this one. He still didn't know what to think of Andrés. On the one hand he was the biggest ass who had treated him like dirt most of the time and apparently also had an aggressive side, on the other hand he also seemed to have a soft side that came out every now and then.

And that day he was apparently in a good mood. Martín would have liked to use this opportunity for a conversation, but he didn't know what to say to Andrés' statement. An answer wasn't necessary anyway because Nairobi took over the conversation with a louder tone than required.

“And Professor, finally going to a party. We can definitely find a girl for you today.”

Sergio was embarrassed by this proposition, he blushed and tried to say the right thing now.

"Ágata, nice of you to think of me, but it won't be necessary."

"Did I miss anything? Did you find someone during summer break?” Nairobi asked curiously.

When Martin looked at Sergio, he could spot that the other would have liked to jump out of the car. The only thing you could hear at this moment was the soft laugh of Andrés, who seemed to be in a really good mood today.

“Hermanito, you don't have to be embarrassed that you haven't shown any interest in women yet. It all comes a little later with you."

“Thanks Andrés for your comment. Better concentrate on the street again.” Sergio was obviously annoyed by the evening before it really started.

When Nairobi wanted to take up the topic again, Sergio immediately blocked it and directed it to Martin.

“No Ágata, don't try again. I'm not interested. Better find Martín a girl."

“Oh, Sergio, you've missed a lot. I don't want a girl.” At his last words, Martín grinned in the rearview mirror and met Andrés’ look again, who eyed him with interest.

"Andrés, damn it, take a look at the street." Sergio didn't seem to have noticed what was going on between Martín and Andrés, at that moment he was only afraid of losing his life in an accident.

Compared to him, Nairobi was a lot more attentive. Ever since Martín's little crush on Andrés was known by her, she has paid attention to every little interaction between the two and so she didn't miss the way the two of them stared at each other. She had already given up on Martín to listen to her advice to stay away from Andrés.

The rest of the ride you heard no sound in the car.

<3

Everyone could already hear the party, that took place in the Wilde-Street that evening, at a distance of 300 meters. And so the four of them could be absolutely certain that they were at the right place. The house in which the party was held was easy to identify: there were innumerable cars in front of it on the street, the house was already overwhelmed with garbage, the music couldn't be missed and probably the most obvious: there were definitely 20 people in front of the house house to celebrate there.

This is exactly how Martín had imagined a high school party. For him it was a miracle that this event hadn't been banned by the police yet, since a lot of people had to have reported the police a disturbance in peace. Martín just didn't want to question that at the moment.

Andrés parked the car further down the street out of fear that 'someone would damage it'. In a certain way, Martín was able to accomplish this fear.

At the side of the road the four headed towards the house, Sergio and his brother went ahead, Ágata and Martín dropped behind the other two.

"I think there is no point in telling you that you should rather avoid him?" Nairobi tried one last time, with no hope at all.

“Yes, there is no point. Sorry, Ágata.” With these words, Nairobi could only shake her head again, nevertheless a small smile crept onto her lips, maybe she really shouldn't judge someone too soon.

When they went through the front door, Martín's eyes briefly grew twice their size. There were definitely a loooot of human beings in the house. Some sat relaxed on a couch and drank from their red plastic cups, others made out with their partner in some corner, but most of them danced wildly to the music.

Yes, that's exactly what a party looked like in Martín’s imagination.

How should they locate their other friends in this mess? After all finding someone didn't seem too difficult, because Andrés saw his girlfriend after a minute and left the three without another word.  
Martín watched him go to her and saw as he kissed her slightly on the lips.

Suddenly he was hit on the back of his head.

"You shouldn't stare at him like that."  
He stopped himself from commenting on Ágata, who sounded like his mother again.

So that the three of them didn't stand in the way of the door, they went into a quieter corner, from where they searched the crowd for Denver and the other two. While Ágata and Martín rocked lightly to the music, Sergio stood next to them like a stick.

Nobody would have expected otherwise.

When they finally spotted Denver after ten minutes, they left their corner and went to him.

"Hi Daniel, where are the other two?" Nairobi shouted across the music.

“Oh you know. They looked for the first empty room here when we arrived and simply left me alone.”

Martin could imagine exactly what the two of them were doing there. Even Sergio seemed to understand and stopped commenting on Denver's statement.

“The two can never pull themselves together. It's terrible. I absolutely need someone for myself. But first I want alcohol, chicas."

The evening really started for them with these words. Sergio, of course, only drank water and the other three? They drank their beer as if it were water.

It didn't take long for Denver, Nairobi and Martin to get slightly drunk and maybe even more. And it wasn't long before Martin had to visit a toilet. Since no one of his friends could tell him where one was in this household, he went alone to find one.

There was a bathroom on the first floor, but the door was open and there were at least five people inside. Martín was too sober to do his buisness in front of the whole party gang.

So he made his way to the second floor. Almost all the doors were closed there. He tried everyone of them, but found out that many of the doors were completely locked, and he could also imagine well what was happening in those rooms.

At the end of the hall, Martin finally found what he was looking for. The door was open and behind it was a bedroom connected with a small bathroom. He hurried towards it, opened the bathroom door and then did his relieving business.

After washing his hands, he suddenly heard someone entering the adjoining bedroom. Judging by the sounds, there were probably two people, because Martín could clearly hear how they kissed passionately. He was about to leave the bathroom to avoid worse, when he suddenly realized who that was on the other side of the door.

"Andrés, Andrés, stop. Wait a second." He had never heard her speak before, but the voice clearly matched her delicate look. Martín was 99 percent sure that this was Andrés' girlfriend.

After she said that, Martin no longer heard kissing noises.

"What is it? Everything OK? Don't you want to?” Since Martín knew Andrés, he had never heard him speak with so much emotion in his voice. He sounded uncertain, cautious and a little hurt.

"Yes, of course I want to, but I have the feeling that you don't want that." At this moment, Martin clearly overheard a conversation that was not intended for his ears, but he couldn't help it.

"What do you mean by that?" Andrés seemed to understand as little what his girlfriend meant as Martín.

"Andrés, I didn't really want to talk about it that way, but I have the feeling that you're doing all of this just to prove something to yourself."

“I don't understand Tatiana. I… what…? ”Martín wouldn't have expected to experience Andrés like this at some point. He was struggling for words and had no idea what was going on.

"I think and I'm telling you now to do you a favor, I think Andrés that you just don't like me like this...let alone women at all." At that moment, Martín wasn't sure who was more shocked by these words: Him or Andrés.

"What? I'm not gay. What makes you think that? Otherwise I would hardly be with you. I ... "

“Hey, Andrés, stop, stop, calm down." After all, Martín dared to stick his head out slightly behind the door to watch the scene.

Andrés and Tatiana stood near the locked bedroom door. There was absolute silence.

"But I'm not ... that's ..."

Martín watched as Tatiana put a hand on Andrés' cheek and stroke it lightly.

“Andrés, listen to me. How long have we been together? Two years? And you haven't even tried to do more than just spread little kisses on my face. You never stare after any other girl. That could of course show that you only have eyes for me, but that's not the case. Because you are watching other people, just that they aren't female. You may think that no one notices, but I've seen you like to take a look at the new one. And it is no coincidence that you tried to take our relationship to a higher level today. You wanted to prove something to yourself, but it won't work that way. And I'm not angry with you. It has been two wonderful years for me, but now it is time for both of us to find the right one for us. You're a great guy, Andrés, you just have to show that to people more.”

Martín was as speechless just like Andrés. Could that really be true what Tatiana had just said?

Martín watched her as she pulled her ex-boyfriend into a hug. Martin could hear soft sobs. And these didn't come from Tatiana.

"I ... but ... that ... Tatiana ... no ... It can't be."

Andrés seemed to deepen the hug.

"Maybe you are right. I don't know myself.” His words were spoken softly, Martín could understand them anyway.

There was silence again for a few minutes.

“I think I'd better leave you alone now. Then maybe you can clear your head. And we aren't a couple anymore now, but we will remain friends forever. Do you understand that, Andrés de Fonollosa?” They released themselves from their embrace and smiled at each other lovingly.

“Understood and accepted. Now go and find yourself a decent man."

"I won't get over you so quickly, you idiot." With these words she left the bedroom and then quietly closed the door behind her.

Martín no longer felt drunk at all and watched Andrés lying down on the bed, stretching out his arms and closing his eyes.

Great, Martín would never be able to get out of the bathroom that way. He had to wait until Andrés had left the other room. And so Martín sat down in a corner of the bathroom and let the conversation he had just overheard go through his head again.

Suddenly something struck him: Had Tatiana fixed that Andrés might like men because he had stared at Martín too often? That couldn't be true, could it? What was going on?

Martín's head smoked. He wasn't in the mood to think about it now. And so he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into another world.

<3

"Hey, Martin, wake up, are you so wasted that you just fell asleep on the toilet?"

Martín was suddenly pulled back into reality. It took him a few seconds to get used to the bright light that had been turned on in the bathroom. After his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he could make out Nairobi's face.

“I was looking for you for 20 minutes. What are you doing here?"

"I ... uh ... I just fell asleep." He was too tired to report everything to Ágata. He would be able to do that later.

Nairobi grabbed Martín's arm and tried to pull him up. However, he was heavier than he looks and so it became an super athletic activity.

“Come on now. Stand up! We wanna leave."

"What time is it?" The bathroom had no window to the world outside, so Martín couldn't see whether it was already bright or still dark outside. But as sober as Nairobi was, a lot of time seemed to has already passed.

"4 a.m."

"Oh"

Martín was now on his feet and slowly moving to the door with Ágata. When Martin looked into the bedroom, his first glance fell on the bed. It was empty.

"How do we get home?" He asked after he realized that Andrés and Sergio definitely weren't here anymore. Sergio would never stay at a party for so long in his life.

“You probably missed a lot during your little nap. Here a short summary for you: I didn't see Tokyo and Rio during the entire evening. Denver just disappeared at some point. I would bet,that he has consumed some drugs and is lying in the basement here now. But I'm not sure. And our good Professor friend made his way home four hours ago. He simply took a taxi because he couldn't find his brother. And Fonollosa? Yes, he showed up three hours ago and consumed as much alcohol as no other here. He's totally drunk. I never saw him like that."

Martin could imagine well why the other had gotten himself that drunk. After what his girlfriend said to him today, Andrés was probably pretty shocked and he apparently processes the said that way, with a lot of alcohol.

"And how do we get home now?"

"The way we got here, except that I'm driving this time." Nairobi behind a steering wheel? Martin didn't even know that she had a driver's license.

"I don't think Andrés de Fonollosa will let you drive his car."

"You don't seem to have payed attention, but he's probably unable to realize his surroundings anyway."

Wow, he really had to be pretty drunk if that's true.

"When you say so."

With these last words from Martín, the two left the bedroom and made their way downstairs. It was now quiet there, only a few lost souls remained and were now lying asleep on the floor and on the furniture. In a corner on the couch, Martín could make out his hot physics neighbor, who was sleeping there. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. No tense facial features, only his soft side was visible.

Nairobi was already walking towards the couch. Martin looked away from his crush and quickly followed her.

“Fonollosa, wake up! We're going now.” As she spoke these words, she shook his shoulder and tried to wake him up. Andrés just let out a small grunt and turned away from Nairobi.

"Damn it, get up now, or do you want us to leave you here?" When she still didn't get a reaction, she put a hand in Andrés's right pocket (in a way Martín wished it was his hand) and pulled the car key out of it.

Finally, Andrés seemed to have noticed what they were up to, because suddenly he had sat up in no time. 

"Great, you're awake, come on, we're going."

"I don't think I can ... drive like...this." Andrés was sleepy and drunk at the same time.

"Then today is probably your lucky day because I'm driving." With these words, Nairobi turned her back on him and made her way to the front door.

“What? You can forget that! I ... I ... definitely won't let you drive my car! …Wait!” Now he got up too, but wasn't exactly stable on his feet and almost fell over a drunk guy, if Martín hadn't reacted quickly enough and reached under his arms.

Andrés then gripped Martín's shoulder and used him as a human support with which he was now chasing Nairobi.

Martin only absentmindedly realized that he was holding Andrés de Fonollosa in his arms. For being quite drunk, Andrés still had tremendous strength to pull Martín across the street to his car.

Ágata was already behind the steering wheel, when they arrived there. When Martín's hot physics neighbor wanted to open the driver's door to move Nairobi out of the car, Martín pulled him away and tried to maneuver him into the back seat.

"No, no, no...she won't drive...my car at all...I'd rather drive myself."

“I don't think you're going to drive anywhere anymore today. Now get in the shitty car!” Martín couldn't explain where his self-confidence suddenly came from. All he knew was that Andrés was staring angrily into his eyes now and then dropping onto the back seat.

"All right...But if she hits something, she pays the damage."

“Yes, we all understood. And now slide over." Martín said to Andrés.

"Why?"

“I won't let you sit alone in the back. I bet, you'll jump out of the car."

Andrés only grumbled something to himself and then slid over to the middle seat. Martín got in and took a seat next to his hot physics neighbor, who was probably his drunk car neighbor now (but still a hot one).

"Welcome to our fun car tour at 4 a.m.. Please fasten your seat belt and then enjoy the journey." It just came happily from the driver's seat.

The back row followed the instruction and buckled up. The car ride started.

Martín had to admit that Ágata was a pretty good driver. That could also be the fact because she was driving with at most 20 miles per hour. Martin had once heard that drunk drivers can be recognized by the fact that they drive slowly. In fact, that's probably true, because Nairobi was definitely not quite sober yet.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his thigh and a head on his shoulder. He looked frantically at Ágata, who didn't seem to have noticed the whole spectacle.

Martín's body stiffened. His hot physics neighbor had fallen asleep and was literally lying half on top of him. What was he supposed to do?

"Um..Ágata?"

"What's up?" After she had spoken her words, she looked over the rear-view mirror into the back of the car. What she saw there made her eyes widen and her jaw dropped automatically.

Martín was already panicking that they would hit the next stop sign, but Nairobi was able move away her look of the two, to look back at the street.

"Well, keeping away from each other worked well."

Martin could only agree. And deep down, he believes that maybe all of this was just fate.

The rest of the ride was completely silent in the car.

When, after what seemed like an eternity to Martín, Nairobi stopped in front of a house that he suspected would be Sergio and Andrés, Martín turned his head to the side to look at the person who had fallen asleep on him.

Martín quickly got used to the extra weight on his shoulder and he had to confess that he had enjoyed the fact that Andrés de Fonollosa first used him as a human support and then as a human pillow. The next day, Andrés would probably not be able to remember anything but that was definitely better for both of them.

“Martin, come on, now finally wake him up. I still want to go home today.” Nairobi replied annoyed from the driver's seat. Martín gave her only an evil look.

Then his eyes fell back on the sleeping person next to/on him.

“Hey, physics neighbor, wake up. We are at your house now.” And although the mentioned had offered him to speak to him by his first name, Martín didn't use his name now.

As before in the house of the party, you could only hear a slight grunt from Andrés.

Martín resorted to harder measures by removing his shoulder from the sleeping person so that his upper body slid down. Due to the sudden change in position, Andrés seemed to slowly wake up from his sleep.

His hand was still on Martin's upper thigh.

And although Anrdés de Fonollosa always had everything under control all his life, it took him a few seconds to find his way around. His alcohol level was still above average for his circumstances, so it was only after another 20 seconds that he noticed that his hand was on another thigh. After this realization, he quickly pulled it from its place and looked at the person next to him.

“Well, come on now. We'll take you to the door.” Martín said to his neighbor.

“You can do it alone. I'm waiting here in the car."

Great. Now he could carry his crush to the door alone or what? Nairobi was a great help. For the fact that yesterday she was still afraid that Martín would attack his crush with kisses as soon as he had the opportunity, she suddenly had a lot of confidence in him to let him be alone with Andrés.

Martín could hardly believe it, but he managed to pull Andrés out of the car, put an arm around him and slowly walk with him towards the door. In the past hour, Martín had clearly more physical contact with him than he ever thought possible. He enjoyed every second of it.

They approached the door with small steps and although Andrés was still a bit faster when they went to the car, he was now quite sluggish and had to be carried more than he was walking himself.

When they reached the door, Martín was just about to say a quick goodbye when he realized that Andrés would never reach his bed in this condition. And so Martín decided on the only right thing: He would take Andrés de Fonollosa to bed that day.

The front door was unlocked, Sergio had probably left it open so Andrés could simply move into the house.

"Where do you sleep?"

Andrés looks up from the floor and stares at Martín for a few seconds.

"In bed…." 

“I almost thought that. And where can I find this bed?"

"Below."

“Well, the basement it is. Let's go than."

With these words, he strengthened the grip with which he supported Andrés and started with him in his arms his way to the stairs, which he could see from the corridor. Getting Andrés down the stairs was clearly the funniest part of the evening. Both of them would have crashed almost five times in total and could only save themselves through the railing.

At the end of the stairs was just one door that Martín quickly opened to push Andrés into his room. He looked for the light switch, but his hand was covered by another one and was pressed briefly.

"You're ... looking on...wrong side." Andrés said with a small giggle in Martín's direction. Then he removed his hand and pressed it onto the light switch that was really on the other side of the door.

The bright light was a shock to both of them. They instinctively closed their eyes and put their arms in front of their faces.

After Martín was slowly ready for the light, he looked around the room where he found himself.

The furnishings were elegant, everything was kept in dark colors, everything had its place, nothing was on the floor. That was probably every mother's dream.

In the middle of the room was the bed that Martín was slowly pushing Andrés to. The latter still held his arm protectively in front of the eyes to escape the light. Maybe he had also fallen asleep standing up, Martín wasn't sure.

When Andrés bumped into the edge of the bed, he uttered a low ‘Ouch!’, which Martín thought was sweeter than he should be.

Martín now gripped his shoulder, turned Andrés' body so that he stood with his back to the bed and then pushed him down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. When he made no move to do anything, Martín took the initiative, kneeling in front of Andrés and began opening his shoe. After taking off one, he went on to the other one.  
"What ... what are you doing?" were said to Martín with a soft voice from above.

“What does it look like? I take off your shoes so that you can finally go to bed.”

“I don't go to bed with my clothes. I usually sleep naked.” These words hit Martin like a lightning bolt. Of course he knew the other was drunk, but still the words made him happy and put a smile on his lips. Had his hot physics neighbor just flirted with him? Did he just suggested indirectly that Martín should help him out of his other clothes as well?

Martin just didn't comment on that. He got up after taking off Andrés shoes, and then began to brush his jacket from his shoulders. The other allowed this without further objection and now smiled continuously.

“Well, that should be enough. I'll leave you alone now.” With these words, Martin turned and went to the door of the room.

"Hey, wait a minute."

Martin froze. What did his hot physics neighbor want to do now? He turned around.

"Thanks for everything, Martín."

Martin could hardly believe his ears again. A 'thank you' from Andrés de Fonollosa? Wow. Martín would never have even expected him to know his name at all.

A smile decorated his lips again as he nodded once to Andrés and then went to the door.

“On Monday I will show you how to draw a flower.” Andrés said the moment Martín closed the door.

'Yeah, if you can still remember everything until then.' Martín thought as he left the house.

Andrés had shown him part of his soft side today. However, he only did this because he was drunk. The next morning he would probably be his old arrogant self again. But you never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay Andrés, yeahhh.
> 
> He is so out of character in this story, but I want him that way. You can't change my mind.  
> And I still don't know in which direction this ff will go.


End file.
